


Fatherly Revenge

by 8fred9



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: British, Father-Son Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, POV Q, Poor Q, Q is Tony son, Tony Being Tony, beta, i was bored, just why, omg why, revenge of the geek, the thing I had to search onliine for this fic are insane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 15:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4025047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8fred9/pseuds/8fred9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q as had enough of Bond never bringing back his tech.</p><p>His father help him get revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tech and revenge

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by Sockera...so patient with my insanity bless my beta!
> 
>  
> 
> I was bored and had this idea nagging me....I'm so sorry!

“STUPID POMPOUS INCONSIDERATE SUITED PRICK!” Everything went flying at once, his bag with his files and laptop banged against the wall before it exploded opened, scattering everything on the floor. His mobile flew in the air crashing against his library, the protective cover cracked and even in his rage he had a moment of regret, but it was gone in a flash replaced with pure fury. His coat was thrown behind him with his scarf and he heard the buttons of the coat hit the glass on the door. Kicking his shoes of one of them was thrown with even force that it lodges itself in his wall as the other just banged loudly as it hit the floor. “NO SIR! CAN’T RESPECT AUTHORITY AS TO BE ABOVE THE DAMN LAW… ASSHOLE SECRET AGENT OF…”

He froze as his eyes landed on the man sitting on his coach. Small, salt and pepper hair and the most dumbfounded expression he had ever seen on the older man face. His visitor had been either texting or playing on his mobile when he had been frozen in the younger man’s fury and was opening and closing his mouth clearly trying to find something to say and coming up short.

“Dad?” Tony nodded in greeting, but stayed silent still staring at Q like he was unsure what to do. Well to be fair his father had never been very good with confrontation… at least not when it came to his mother.

“I… when your mom got like that I got her cheesecake and tea… should I be getting some right now?” And there it was, Q as he had been told many times before was the exact replica of his mother, but male. His genius had apparently been the only genetic his father had deign to share with him. With a sigh the younger man threw himself on the sofa and snuggled against his father silently asking for comfort. Of course his father being a giant fluffy man hugged Q closer and started playing with his hair.

“Let’s get the tea later.” Tony hummed kissing his son’s forehead and nodded. “Wait! What are you doing here?”

“Quentin, I told you I was coming over Tuesday for my conference this month.” Not bothering to correct his father, Tony never liked that his name had been reduced to one letter Q and groaned unhappily. “You forgot didn’t you?”

“I’m sorry I though we were Sunday. I was overlooking a mission and it just… time flew. You know how it is.” They exchanged a look and silently agreed that they were both bad at time managing. “No hero work this month?”

“I have a business to help run son. The Avengers should be able to live without me for a bit.” Whiskey brown eyes turned toward Q and not for the first time, the younger man marvelled at all the love and pride he could see in his father’s eyes. He had chosen to help the world in his own way and his father had always been supportive of all his choice. “Plus family comes before avenging.”

“I’m glad you’re here dad, sorry for not picking you up at the airport. “ Tony smiled at Q, clearly not caring. His father had been so proud when his son had been enrolled in MI6 and would never be mad at him for getting caught up in his work. Anyway in many ways the father was worst then the son, so there was no judging on either side.

“So… what was that impressive tantrum about?”

“Not a child, not a tantrum.” Tony raised an eyebrow and didn’t even dignify that statement with an answer. “Stupid double 0 agent destroyed a car I had worked on for months and he didn’t even deign to give me an answer as to why he ABSOLUTELY HAD TO destroy it.”

“And? I know you son, what else?” Ah yes, he might be able to lie to M, but this was his father.

“I tracked the GPS and… he drove it into a volcano. With the laptop I had just finished designing for him… inside.” And the rage was back. Taking a deep breath in and a deep breath out, Q allowed himself to be calmed down by strong callous fingers massaging away a headache he didn’t even know he had. “He’s such a prick! But because he’s considered god’s gift to MI6 destroying my work isn’t consider a reprimandable offense.”

“Not the first time he’s destroyed your work I take it?” His father dead tone had Q looking over and he groaned. Damn he had just triggered his father’s overprotectiveness and engineer proudness. He should have kept his mouth shut, knowing his father loved his bots like his own children and well Q knew that if anyone ever destroyed his father’s work they would suffer a great deal… he really shouldn’t be surprise that Tony felt protective of his son inventions.

“Dad, it’s alright. I was pissed but… it’s all part of the job really. I work with a prick, but I get to have the best lab in Europe to build whatever I want without any limits.” Tony hummed but he had his thinking face on, so Q kissed his father cheek and moved to the kitchen to make himself some much needed Earl Grey.

As he waited for the kettle, Q looked around his kitchen looking for something to eat and smiled as he found a box that contained a, probably over priced, cheesecake and smiled. His mother had been, he had been told many times, a lovely volatile woman. His parents had meet on a conference, when his father was still building weapons. She had been there mostly to fund one of her project and somehow had ended up in an argument with the famous Tony Stark before making it to his bed. He had no illusion on how his parents had meet or that there had been respect in their relationship and maybe at some point love. But although his parents had never been together he had never doubted their love for him. Tony had taken his responsibility without a doubt, he was the father and he had taken his role as such with great joy. His mother had been less lucky, dying when Q was very young, but the little he remembered or her, her voice mostly was loving.

Q’s attention was brought back to the present by the kettle whistle and he prepared two mugs knowing that even though his father wasn’t a tea fan he would drink it if his son was the one giving it to him. Preparing two plate of cheesecake, Q went back to the living room to find what he had been expecting, his father on his computer.

“Found anything interesting?” He could make a fuss and point out that most of the files his father was going through were confidential and eyes-only, but really what was the point. On many thing Tony was terrible had keeping secret, see the ‘I am Iron man’ incident, but since no one knew Q was MI6 even after all this time, he knew anything regarding his son would never get out. It was on of the many good things about his father’s overprotectiveness of his family.

“007 aka James Bond. Not much in here unfortunately.” Q took the laptop away noting the dent now visible on its side from his earlier tantrum and handed the older man his tea mug and plate of cheesecake.

“Nothing much to say about the man, usual double 0 agent, volatile, womanizer, suit lover jackass.” Q did note his father raised eyebrows and shook his head. “Yeah yeah it does sound like you… well the old you really. But he’s so much worst and where YOU respect the tech he truly doesn’t. “

“But that does mean I know how his brain works. When I was like that, I hated any man like me who could compete against me. I would always want to show my superiority to stay on top and I always won.” Q hummed nodding his head as he stuffed himself with delicious cheesecake, he couldn’t remember the last time he had eaten, then what his father was saying finally registered to his tired brain.

“And what? You want to have a prick fight with 007? Come on Dad what would that serve?”

“Revenge, all your destroyed tech should be avenged don’t you think?” Q took a moment to consider. He was quite crossed with the double agent, really crossed in fact… but was he crossed enough with the agent to unleash the full force of Tony Stark on him?

“How?”

“Well how hard would it be for you to locate his hunting ground?”

“His what?”

“Hunting ground son, all men like me would have one, that one special place where he is king. It might be a private club, a bar or really any place where he would feel most comfortable.”

“What’s your then?” His father smiled.

“I use to have that one exclusive lounge, but now…” Tony looked at him and once again his eyes were filled with love and pride. Now he had a family, both with Q and the avengers, he didn’t need his old life anymore and was the better for it.

“So if I find Bond’s hunting ground…”

“I’ll dethrone the king on his ground.” Q placed his empty plate on the table and took a moment to think, sipping his tea. His father let him have his moment to think starting on his own piece of cheesecake and reclined back waiting to see if he would be allowed to go out and play.

“Let’s dethrone 007 then.” The smile of pure mischief on his father face would have been scary if Q hadn’t known he had the exact same smile on his face. The game was on!

 


	2. Scotch, woman and suit

It had taken two days, a couple of favours and a lot of the old Stark charm, but they were finally ready to go ahead with the mission. Seeing it as a mission had focused Q on his goals and his father had loved playing the agent all around London. So they were now set with Q having hacked the security cameras in the private club so he could be his father’s Intel and Tony was equipped with an undetectable communication device, they couldn’t fail.

_“He’s been in for an hour now.”_

“Perfect he’ll have settled just enough not to expect a threat to come in.” On the camera pointed at the street in front of the main entrance, Q saw an old Austin Martin chauffeured by Happy pull in and smiled. The car had been shipped from his father’s private collection and was a true piece of art. The fact that it was also Bond’s car of predilection was only the cherry on top of the Sunday. He smiled when he saw his father walked out of the car and whistled softly.

_“I don’t know anything about suits or fashion and even I know this must have cost you a fortune!”_

“Nothing is too expensive for tech revenge son.” Q rolled his eyes, but was secretly pleased by his father’s attitude. “And we’ll definitely have to talk about this lack of fashion knowledge later.”

_“That lecture didn’t stick four years ago and will definitely be ignored again, but feel free to buy me lunch if you truly want to repeat yourself.”_ Tony chuckled and winked at the camera before finally making his way to the entrance. _“Silence radio on your part the moment you pass the door I’ll instruct you as needed and keep an eye out for you.”_

“Roger!... God I sound like Cap.”

Q watched as the old polished wooden doors were opened to reveal a perfectly groomed butler. The older man extended his hand in silence and was handed a stack of envelopes that Tony pulled from his jacket pocket without any hesitation. To get those references his father had to use quite a bit of charmed as the club was so selective they only allowed members that had references from at least five high ranking members of the London society. Tony had gotten seven when he had learned Bond had been able to get the minimum amount required.

The butler ushered his father in and Q followed on the screens to see the progress through the empty corridors. They both stopped at the entrance to the main room and two other perfectly groomed butlers opened the doors. Inside the room were all the members, Bond sitting on a throne looking chair included. The grandson of the founder of the club came forward and took the references from the butler eyeing Tony with curiosity. It was rare that an American would try to get into this club, but it was also a rite of passage to have the references read out loud to judge the quality of the applicant. If the references were deemed inferior or unworthy the candidate would be thrown out to the amusement of the club members.

The man read all the references out loud, all of them from marquis and lords, but stopped at the last one and Q saw his eyes grow wide in pure surprise. “A reference from the Queen herself for the candidature of one Anthony Edward Stark to the Club of Elites.”

_“How in the hell did you get that one?”_

“The Queen is a fan of my technology and as proven herself to be a fantastic pilot with the Iron Man suit.” That got the attention of every member in the club. Even Bond who had mostly been ignoring the whole exchange turned his attention towards Tony at the statement.

“It will be our honour to add your name to the club membership Mister Stark.” The young man smiled to his father and shook his hand walking away, probably to add Anthony Stark’s name to his registration as soon as he could.

With ease like he had always belonged in this room Tony walked to the bar and took a moment to look at the selection before nodding to a particular bottle of scotch. “I’ll take a glass of your Talisker aged 18 years if you would.”

Q wasn’t sure what happened, knowing as much about fashion as he did alcohol, but he did see many signs of approval from the men and even some of the women looked over in appreciation. Tony started a conversation with the bar master, the man following his father’s questions easily and clearly loving talking to someone who knew exactly what he was talking about.

Q knew his father had been quite the party animal, from a very young age and wasn’t too surprise by his alcohol knowledge. He also knew that Tony had calmed down quite a bit after Afghanistan and Q’s birth. If he was completely honest he was a little worried that his father would go overboard, until he noticed that since the drink had been poured his father had only taken one sip and then ignored the drink altogether.

Taking his attention to the rest of the members, the younger man notices a specific woman that seemed to have picked Bond’s attention. A little research showed that she had been invited to the club as a special guest by an anonymous invitation, it was highly rare to receive such an invitation and with a little hacking Q discovered that the invitation had been sent at… James Bond’s request. With an evil smiled the hacker pulled everything he could on the woman and his smile only grew wider. 

_“007 requested a special invitation to the tall dark-haired lady in the blue dress drinking close to the fire place. She’s quite a talented violinist and was featured in an orchestra 007 attended before his last mission.”_

Q had to admire how without even blinking Tony just kept his conversation while ordering the lady’s favourite drink as instructed by Q. His father would make a fantastic agent. The drink was sent to the woman and the butler subtly pointed to the bar when she asked who was sending it. The younger man truly enjoyed the look of displeasure on Bond’s face as the woman smiled and went to the bar sitting herself next to Tony and thanking him.

“It’s my pleasure Miss?”

“Lana Trotovšek.” Q snorted when he informed his father of the woman origins and the older man started to strike a conversation with the woman in her birth language. She seemed enchanted and replied, her tone sounding pleased and calm. A peek at the screen where he could see Bond revealed the man taking a huge sip of his drink finishing it fast and moving to the bar with determination.

_“Incoming, in five, four, three, two...”_

Just as Bond was raising his hand to tap on his father shoulder, the genius turned his most charming smile toward him and Q noted that the young woman seemed disappointed that there conversation had been interrupted.

“Tony Stark a pleasure to meet you, I’m so sorry I seem to be blocking your access to the bar. Let me offer you a drink to apologize. Martine, shaken not stirred if I’m not mistaken?” Bond nodded taken aback for a moment and while the agent’s drink was prepared extended his hand to shake Tony’s.

“Bond, James Bond. Have we met before Mister Stark?” Q racked his brain but was fairly sure that on all the occasions his father had visited MI6, the agent had been away or hadn’t deign to be introduce to one of the agency’s biggest donators.

“Oh I don’t think so Mister Bond, I usually never forget a face, but in your case I might have made an exception.” The younger man had to plaster both of his hands to his lips not to burst laughing as the agent blinked slowly clearly not having expected that. The woman laughs more openly covering her mouth in an elegant gesture. Bond’s drink was handed to Tony, who smoothly took back his hand and placed the drink in the agent’s hand with a smile.

“Well, never the less it is a pleasure to meet you sir.”

Bond very openly glaring at Tony when the young woman spoke to him and placed a hand on the smaller man’s arm to get his attention back on her. “You’ll have to give me your tailor’s information Mister Stark; your suit is a true piece of art.”

“With pleasure Mister Bond, I’ll give it to you right away. That’s a very smart suit you’re wearing, I wonder if the style will ever come back in fashion?” Q’s bursts laughing completely oblivious of the fact that he was assaulting his father’s ear with his laughter, he simply couldn’t help himself. Bond seemed moments away from punching his father in the face, but mercifully the young violinist slipped from her seat and pulled Tony away and towards the back of the room. 

“Mister Stark I would like to continue our conversation without interference if you wouldn’t mind?” As a true gentleman Tony offered his arm and followed the woman’s lead. Turning at the last minute his father gave the agent a smile that would have charmed the most harden of man.

“Please place the rest of Mister Bond’s drink on my tab, I insist.”

Q was having the best time in his life as Bond went back to his chair, with a brand new drink and looked like he was sulking. It was a very manly sulk but a sulk nonetheless. It was even better when his father started to talk about his adventures with the Avengers and his own as Iron Man and all the club’s members migrated to where Tony was standing wanting to listen and ask questions. The young violinist stayed at the genius’ side, his father making her feel important by lavishing his attention on her and redirecting the conversation to her musical career. At the end of the night, the young musician had new contacts and had been invited to participate in different event that could only increase her status as an artist.

“Tony would it be to forward for me to ask you to accompany me back to my hotel?” Q reported his attention to the conversation, he had drifted in and out for a while, but as the night seemed to be about to end he brought his full attention back to the screens. Bond was still in his chair now with many empty glasses next to him and looking furious. The younger man watched in fascination as his father placed a gentle hand low on the woman back and pushed her forward gently.

“A true gentleman never takes home a lady whose has had more to drink than him, but he does assure that she makes it back home safely. “ The young Quartermaster smiled loving this protective side of his father more than anything else.

_“Bond is following you out.”_

Tony didn’t stopped his strides and when Happy arrived parking the Austin Martin in front of the club, the genius made a big show of assisting the young woman into the car and only allowed himself a kiss to her hand before sending the car away. Q could see the want in the double 0 agent as his gaze followed the car away. When the younger man looked towards his father, the older man had his usual and very real mischievous smile firmly in place. Bond’s eyes narrowed and focused on the smaller man.

_“He seems very cross with you Dad, don’t you think?”_

Tony hummed in affirmation and with a two fingers salute to the agent started walking away. Of course Q hacked into all the CCTV camera making sure he kept his father in sight and wasn’t surprise when he spotted Bond following.

_“You’ve picked up a shadow.”_

“Should I have some fun then?” Tony asked his voice quiet.

_“Your decision, I’m not sure you left him any self-esteem.”_

“Very well then.” Tony stopped and turned abruptly just as Bond was about to hide in the shadows. “Mister Bond! Was there anything I could help you with?”

The young Quartermaster looked on as Bond stepped out of the shadows and came very close to his father looming over him. The tactic of entering someone else’ personal space to intimidate them might work on most people, but for a man like Tony who lived in other peoples bubbles, it failed spectacularly. The smaller man smiled up and raised an inviting eyebrow, his smile turning seductive. The double 0 agent took a step back immediately.

“Do we truly not know each other?” Bond asked looking very septic.

“I had never seen you before today Mister Bond that I can swear.” It was a nice way to tell the absolute truth and Q had to salute his father for it. The older man had indeed never seen Bond, but he had heard plenty about the agent over the last few days.

“Then why all those _personal_ attacks?” From the look on Bond’s face he was expecting anything from terrorist activities to spy games, no one ever expected Tony Stark.

“The truth?”

_“Dad!”_

Tony ignored his son and walked forward the step the agent had taken backward. Oh no, no, no Q knew that look, that look was a bad omen. _“Don’t you dare do-”_

Tony’s hand caught the agent’s tie and pulled him forward. Their face almost touching, Bond seemed confused clearly expecting a punch or an attack, but once again no one ever expected Tony Stark. The smaller man pulled a little more and brushed his lips against Bond’s. Barely a touch, more of an exchange of breathe and immediately pulled away.

“You caught my eye.” Leaving a confused agent behind, Tony walked away without another word and haled the first cab he saw. Closing the video feed Q sighed and started massaging his temples. “Is he still following?”

_“Last time I checked he hadn’t moved.”_ He heard his father give the taxi driver his address and waited a moment before speaking again. _“Did you have to?”_

“Well he might be a prick but it doesn’t take away from the outside looks. I just wanted to see his reaction.”

_“You better not have broken him.”_

“He’ll bounce back in no times. Did you enjoy the show? Does it avenge your car?” Q laughed, he had enjoyed himself greatly. Seeing the great James Bond being taken down so smoothly had been quite entertaining.

_“Yes… thanks Dad.”_

“You’re welcome son, I’ll see you soon.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta by Sockera


	3. Agent and date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta by Sockera

“You shouldn’t be here.” Tony stopped looking the tech spread out on the table and turned to his son with an adoring smile. The very fact that once again his father had jumped over any red tape MI6 had thrown his way to visit Q at work was annoying. For a secret organization of spies, being a very valued donator of MI6 opened any doors Tony wished to peek behind. As it turned out his father had decided that on this particular occasion he wanted to visit Q-branch and of course M had opened the door right away volunteering Q himself to give the tour. The fact that they were related had been hidden well and the secret had died with the previous M, leaving her predecessor to think Tony Stark was nothing more than an extravagant billionaire who liked spies.

“Why not? You never let me have any fun.” Coming closer Q took the watch the smaller man had been playing with and activated the laser to hit the closest target on the farthest wall.

“What if Bond sees you?” Tony took the watch from the younger man’s hands and smiled putting it on. “Not your personal tech counter, put that back.”

“Later I promise.” It was a lie and his father would probably get away with it, but they choose to both skip over that fact and moved on to the guns. “He’ll think what everybody thinks; I’m a weird extravagant billionaire with too much money and no idea what to do with it… unless you want to tell M the real reason?”

“No thank you, he would ask for even more money and try to play your emotional side. “

“I liked the old M better. She was a marvelous woman, would have loved to introduce her to Fury and see her destroyed him with her wits.” Q shuddered at the thought, he knew of Fury from rumors and stories, the meeting of those two titans would have been terribly terrifying. Moving to the older man’s side just as Tony’s mobile started ringing. The Quartermaster saw Pepper’s name and knew his father would never ignored the call so he waved him to go ahead. As usual, and really he had thought it would stop as he grew older, Tony’s hand moved to his back.

It was a parent thing his father had developed over the years and had never lost even as Q grew taller and older. Every time Tony was on the phone, if his son was in the room, his hand would move to Q’s back making sure he stayed by his side. Not that he ever went anywhere, but his father’s overprotectiveness never allowed for Tony not to know exactly where his son was at any moment. Knowing the genius’ attention tended to wander when he was on the phone, he had started to place his hand on Q’s back making sure he was at his side. It was cute and made the younger man feel loved, so he still allowed it. Q was leaning against his dad letting the smaller, but stronger man take part of his weight until he was down speaking to his CEO.

“Thanks Pep! “ Hanging up his father turned to him with a smile. “Sorry about that where were we?” Q smiled down at his father and bumped his nose to the smaller man forehead playfully only now noticing movement behind them as he turned his head to do so.

“Well that’s an interesting scene.” Q groaned, of course bloody Bond would come to Q-Branch, the one place he always avoided unless he needed equipment for a mission, on the very day his father decided to visit. Not even moving from his son’s side Tony looked over his shoulder and smiled.

“Mister Bond! What a surprise to see you here.” With a wink to Q that had the younger man cursing everything in his life his father stepped forward charming smile fully in place. “Are you stalking me?”

“I… no.” Bond was looking from Q to Tony frowning, but seemed truly confused. “But I seem to have interrupted something, I’ll take my leave.”

“Nonsense the Quartermaster was simply showing me around as per M’s request, but I wouldn’t mind changing guides.” The agent truly seemed uncomfortable and that was… was the great 007 blushing! Oh dear, his father had broken the great James Bond. “Would you mind Mister Bond?”

“James please, and it would be my pleasure Mister Stark.”

“It’s Tony than and I’ll inform M of my change of escort.” As soon as Tony had passed the agent he turned around and smiled evilly to his son so Bond wouldn’t see him. Q truly couldn’t help the sigh that escaped him, until he noticed the look the agent was giving him. The younger man waited until his father was away before asking.

“Was there anything I could do for you 007?”

“I truly had no intention to interrupt your… moment with Mister Stark.” The word moment was said with such a heavy understatement of a relationship between Q and Tony that the younger man couldn’t repress the disgust that appeared on his face. To the younger man’s surprise his reaction seemed to please the agent and calm his confusion.

“Nothing of the sort 007, Mister Stark and I DO NOT have the kind of relationship you so subtly imply. Please do take him off my hands!” He was so going to kill his father later for this whole mess. Bond nodded and turned around following the path Tony had taken, probably to go and find the smaller man. The moment 007 was out of sight Q had his phone in his hand.

_“Tony Stark speaking!”_

“You’re still with M?”

_“Affirmative.”_

“What are you playing at with Bond?”

_“Just a little experiment, nothing to explosive I swear.”_

“LIAR! “ Of course his answer was his father’s laughter. With a sigh Q pinched the bridge of his nose. “Just don’t do anything stupid okay?”

_“I’ll sign the contract agreeing to those terms later.”_

“Has Bond found you yet?”

 _“Yes I’ll accept delivery of that huge package.”_ Q groaned unhappily at that and he heard his father’s laughing on the other side of the line again. He also heard Bond’s voice in the background and wanted to bash his head against a wall cursing his life.

“Seriously Dad did you have to?”

_“I’ll call you later to give you an update on your order.”_

His father hung up on him and Q felt a sense of doom fill him. He just knew that something terrible was going to happen in his life.

 

++S-B++

 

Over the next few days every time Q used the tracker he had placed on his father to know where he was, the older man was always with the agent. It was weird though, he would find them at the restaurant, at the museum, at an opera show and even just walking in the park talking. The worst moment in Q’s life happened soon after an outing at the aquarium between the agent and the genius.

The younger man was sitting in his living room working on his computer when he heard a knock on his door. He stopped his taping and looked up listening. He heard the knocking again and with a frown put his computer aside walking towards his door as he heard the faint knocking again. He hadn’t ordered anything and the only other person who had a key was his father so carefully and silently Q approached the door and looked through the peephole.

What he saw made him wish for a quick and painless death. Tony was being kissed very passionately by Bond on the other side of his door. The light knocking sound was none other than the smaller man being crowded against the Quartermaster’s door… weighing his options as to let his father be snug on his door steps or open the door and reveal his connection to Tony Stark. Hearing his father’s laughter and knowing Bond’s reputation as a player had him opening the door before his brain had weighed his full options.

Reaching for his father as soon as the door was open, Q hooked a finger in the genius’ collar and pulled him back and into the flat. Bond startled tried to keep the smaller man in his arms but froze as soon as he saw his Quartermaster.

“Q! What?” His father only answer was to giggle and Q leaned forward to smell his breath and wrinkled his nose at the smell of alcohol.

“A true gentleman never takes home a man whose had more to drink than him, but he does assure that he makes it back home safely!” Slamming the door in the ever so confused agent’s face, Q locked the door and pushed his father in the living room. “I SAID DON’T DO ANYTHING STUPID! HOW IS THIS SANE?!”

“No yelling please Quentin.” His father took a deep breath and flopped on the sofa humming happily. Q sat next to the older man poking him until he heard him groan and blurry whiskey brown eyes looked back at him. “I’m sorry I got caught in the moment and didn’t gave the right address to the taxi driver. That was stupid and I’m sorry, I wasn’t actually going to let him in… you know that right?”

“Of course. I just reacted… I’m sorry too. You’ve been going out a lot lately and…” Wait his father and the agent had been spending quite a bit of time together… like they were dating. Q looked at his father, really looked at him, his smile, his shinny eyes, his father was happy. “Are you dating James Bond?”

“Noooo we haven’t even have sex yet!” That scared the Quartermaster even more. Bond was known for his one nightstands, for never going on a date with someone more than once and so far the two men had gone on nine dates. Q heard a soft knock on his door and moved to the door fast. A sheepish looking 007 was still on the other side.

“What do you want 007?” The agent’s gaze turned hard as he looked the younger man up and down,

“You said you didn’t have that kind of relationship. Then what is your relationship?” The Quartermaster was taken aback by the question and by the stare. He had never seen Bond like this and realized with a shock that, yes his father was indeed dating a double 0 agent. A very jealous double 0 agent from the looks he was getting. Crossing his arms Q leaned against the doorframe returning the look with his own kind of glare.

“What are your intention regarding my father?” It was pure joy to the younger man to see the stupor on the agent’s face as the words left his mouth. 

“Your…”

“Your intentions 007?” He was using his Quartermaster voice asking for answers without hesitation. If he was to even consider letting his father date a double 0 agent he wanted to be sure Bond knew what he was getting into.

“I wish to see him again and often.”

“Even though he’s insane, a playboy and my father?”

“Unfair! All Starks are insane son.” Q and Bond turned to find Tony walking toward them steady on his feet even when tipsy. His father smiled giving his son a one arm hug and ruffled his hair with the other.

“Your cute son, but I don’t need you protecting me against Mister Bond here, I know what I’m doing.” The younger man looked from one smitten man to the other and nodded unhappily.

“Fine… FINE!” Just as Bond was pulling Tony back towards him Q hooked his fingers into the genius’ collar once again pulled his father back from the agent. This had all started with one purpose, revenge and he could still get it in his own way. “Get my tech back in one piece or I’m forbidding my father from dating you AND he will listen to me.”

Bond looked to Tony for confirmation and when the genius nodded in confirmation, the agent nodded. “I’ll do my best sir.”

Tony was laughing when Bond kissed him again and Q slammed the door to his flat shut once again hoping against all hope he would never ever have to call James Bond his step-father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's IT it's out of my system YEAH....I have no idea where that one came from but it wouldn't leave so here I share my randomness.
> 
> Again so sorry!


End file.
